


Faith

by crediniaeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: 1000-1500 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith means a lot of things to different people, even if you are faced with the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for helenahandbag and the 2005 BSG Ficathon on livejournal. Criteria called for either Lee/Kara or gen, good characterization, UST, and good dialogue. Spoilers up to "Home, Pt. 1"

William Adama always had faith; faith in his crew, and faith in his ship. This thing with the President and the scrolls, it threw William off course. It’s something intangible, something murky, something that causes division… which it did. William Adama knows faith is a powerful thing. William knew it when he first mentioned Earth the day the world ended. William knew it would be a symbol of hope to the newly-formed fleet. A part of the Colonial faith – myth – that would bond the peoples of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol together.

Faith is also what drove Kara back to Caprica – away from the fleet. Away from her family. Away from _Galactica_. Even though it was thoughtless and crazy, something that matches Kara perfectly, it wasn’t without a positive outcome. When William saw the monuments, the ancient signs of the colonies, when the riddle was solved, William thought that there might be room for a different sort of faith after all.

\--

Laura Roslin never meant to be diagnosed with breast cancer. Laura Roslin never meant to become the last surviving member of the Colonial government. Laura Roslin never meant to be president. Most of all, Laura never meant to be a prophet, or a religious leader, or anyone of any spiritual consequence. Laura was a schoolteacher, not a priestess. Laura was taught to teach history, not religion. Laura was analytical instead of mythical.

To Laura Roslin, faith wasn’t faith; it was a part of Colonial history… at least until the visions started. The analytical side of Laura wanted to resign it to a side affect of the Chamalla, an affect Laura was well aware of from the very beginning, but the subject of the visions were too distinct to ignore.

Elosha and her council helped to relieve Laura’s doubt somewhat, but it wasn’t just faith that made Laura take up the mantle of the religious figure. There was the idea of a little more power, a little more sway with the fleet, a little more clout that Commander Adama couldn’t understand and couldn’t wear himself. The idea of playing the “religion card” wasn’t too far out of Laura’s mind either. But, toward the end – the end of the journey, or the end of her life, whichever came first – Laura knew that there was some comfort in knowing there was a higher purpose behind things. Those stones proved it with their small but piercing beacons of hope.

\--

Kara Thrace had lost count how many times she’d prayed since The End of the World. Kara prayed every time she launched into space, Kara prayed when she crashed on that hellhole of a planet, Kara even prayed before she decided to go against the Old Man and jump back to Caprica.

Kara thought the Lords had blessed her when she found Helo, but then the toaster was there as well, and Kara thought it a curse. It felt even worse than when that blonde toaster chick nearly killed her before Helo found her in Delphi.

The Human Resistance gave Kara hope just as the Arrow gave her purpose on that irradiated planet that Kara once called home. Kara mourned the loss of Sue-Shaun just as she had mourned the loss of her father, Zak, Flat Top, and every single pilot who had died since The End.

Sharon’s insistence that Leoben was right made her blood boil. Their faith wasn’t Kara’s, it never would be. Kara would never take stock in whatever those fracking toasters had to say about their plan and their destiny. Kara would not be a part of it. Kara had Artemis, Kara had Athena, Kara had all the Lords she wanted. The Cylon god would never change her faith. The scar the Cylons left behind would test it, but the Tomb of Athena proved it. It wouldn’t change a thing. Not a single fracking thing.

\--

Lee Adama had never been a man of faith. Lee didn’t need faith. Lee had belief, belief that the flight crew would keep his Viper flying, belief that the pilots under his command would do their job, belief that most of his pilots would come back, belief in the law, and belief that there was a need for order among the controlled chaos onboard _Galactica_.

Lee left the faith part of the equation to Kara. Lee always believed that Kara had enough faith for the two of them together. Lee believed it was that over abundance that took Kara away from the fleet – from him – and shot Kara back toward the Raider’s Nest. Now that Kara had returned with her prize, not to mention a few stowaways, Lee could understand the risks Kara took for that faith. Even though, at the time, he was angry at Kara and scared she wouldn’t come back, the emotions were worth the trouble, suffering, and havoc it caused, because it brought to light so much more.

A map… a map to Earth. Something Lee never believed he would see. For one moment, Lee Adama had more than belief, he had hope.

\--

Billy Keikeya had absolutely no idea why he had been chosen to be a part of history in the making. Billy could understand why the others were there; Commander Adama, President Roslin, the great pilots Apollo and Starbuck, but not himself.

Billy would be the first to admit that he never really knew where he stood when it came to religion, even when the President decided to run back to Kobol. Standing there among the stars, breathing the fresh air, and feeling the tall grass ripple around him, Billy knew this was special. Billy also knew this wasn’t possible, considering that a few seconds earlier they had been in a tomb unopened for millennia. For Billy, it was a moment he wouldn’t forget, even if it made Billy more confused than ever.

\--

Whether they know it or not, or whether they choose to believe it, they are all destined to their fate. It’s as I reminded Gaius of his childhood teachings, _All this has happened before, and all of this will happen again_. They walk their path, but we know where it ends.

The Children of Man grow impatient with their parents’ blind travels. It is up to us to teach them God’s love, God’s way, God’s destiny for the universe. It is up to us to save them from their heresy, even if it means destruction of their species. They will be saved. They will find their faith.


End file.
